


I'm Sorry

by asdlfkjsnalfksndfmsn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdlfkjsnalfksndfmsn/pseuds/asdlfkjsnalfksndfmsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never be good enough, he would always just be the Trickster, he could never be the golden warrior Thor was. Maybe it would be better if he just let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

The explosion ripped through the air sending both Thor and Loki flying. But as always, all that goes up must comes down and they started to fall. Somewhere during the fall, Loki managed to grab onto Odin's staff that had been ripped from his hand by the explosion. Below him he could see the jagged end of the rainbow bridge approaching rapidly. If only he could grab onto it…..

He thought he was lucky when one foot hit the edge of the bridge, but that thought was dashed when the part of the bridge it had hit broke, sending him plummeting further into the darkness. But then he jerked to a stop. Thor had grabbed hold of the other end of the staff and Loki could see Odin keeping them both from falling by grasping Thor's leg.

His father must have woken some time during his and Thor's fight. Had he seen it all? In a desperate attempt to justify his actions, he called up to Odin, "I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you!" Then almost as an afterthought, "For all of us!"

He could see the disappointment in Odin's eyes before he even spoke a word though. He had tried so hard throughout his life to prove himself to be just as worthy as Thor. And he had failed again. He would never be Thor's equal, he was just a small Frost Giant raised as an Asgardian prince after all. There was no competition between him, the Trickster, the master of magic, and Thor, the great warrior, the golden son.

"No Loki," Odin said. Two simple words that conveyed Odin's disappointment in him, that told him that he could never have done, that he should never have tried. But this he knew at least was not all his inability to equal Thor no matter how hard he tried. In his drive to prove himself, he had gone to far. He had tried to do the same thing Thor had done mere days before and had caused him to be banished. He had tried to kill Thor-and he had actually been dead for a few minutes- in a fit of rage after discovering who he really was. Of course Odin would not be proud of that.

What would happen to him now? Odin would have no need of him now that their truce with Jotunheim was completely destroyed. Would he be banished from Algard as Thor had been? Or brought back into the family, but never be looked at the same again. He almost wished that Thor had killed him. He didn't want to be the outcast anymore. He was tired of trying and trying to make Odin proud and never succeeding while Thor succeeded at every turn.

A sad smile creeped over Loki's face, the first smile in weeks that hadn't really been a smirk. He would never be good enough. He slowly loosened his grasp on the staff. They would all be better off without him, without a monster as a prince.

As if from far away he heard Thor say, "Loki, no!"

His hand reached the end of the staff and he let his fingers slip free. He was falling, and as he did so, he looked back up at the two of them, one thought running through his head.

_I'm sorry._


End file.
